kemono_friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezo Red Fox
Ezo Red Fox (キタキツネ, Kita Kitsune) is a Ezo Red Fox Friend that appeared in the Kemono Friends' game, manga and anime. Media 'Mobile Game (2015)' :Voice Actress: '''Saito Yuka (斉藤佑圭)' "Hello, I'm Ezo Red Fox... I... tend to watch people from a distance... I don't make contact with humans much... I'm not really sure how... I hope you'll be nice to me... If you are, I'll be happy... If we become friends I might want to play games or do something together... Is that okay?" 'Manga' Ezo Red Fox was an early Japari Park resident notable for being rather lazy and uninterested in things not related to food or entertainment. She was generally not very close to others, but did eventually grow fond of the caretaker Nana. After the park had fully reopened and Friends had gotten used to their life at the park, Ezo Red Fox got assigned to the caretaker in training, Nana. She found the assignment somewhat insulting, as she had been in the park from the start and Nana was a newbie who hadn't even been fully trained yet. When lost in a cave, Ezo Red Fox met with Tsuchinoko. Though she first expressed interest in reporting Tsuchinoko's existence, hoping her rarity would give her enough Japari Coins to buy more Japari Buns, the two ended up sharing stories about themselves as Tsuchinoko helped Ezo Red Fox out of the cave. Ezo Red Fox suggested Tsuchinoko should leave the cave herself at some point and come see the other Friends in the park. However, after spending more time with her, Ezo Red Fox grew more fond of her new caretaker and started casually spending time around her - sometimes even breaking into her apartment to sleep on her sofa or bed. She eventually asked Nana out on a date, at the promise of free Christmas Cake from African Wild Dog and Margay's bakery, and found herself admitting to caring for the girl after she had come down with a fever. Ezo Red Fox's favorite season is winter, partially due to her enjoyment of cold climates but also because of the good food that comes around during Christmas and New Years. She spent at least two winters together with her caretaker Nana before the next Sandstar eruptions, possibly many more. 'Anime' :''Voice Actress: '''Mimori Suzuko (三森すずこ)' Ezo Red Fox is introduced in episode 9. Her lack of social ability and fondness of lazing about and playing video games remain the same as the first generation Friend, but she's made a close friend in Silver Fox, who she stays attached to almost exclusively. This Ezo Red Fox has also never heard of humans and has not been able to adapt to human-taught concepts such as her clothes not being part of her fur. The voice actress for the anime's Ezo Red Fox is Mimori Suzuko. In Real Life Gallery yoshizaki ezo red fox.jpg|Ezo Red Fox by Yoshizaki Mine (Source) Trivia * Ezo Red Fox was featured, together with Serval, in the ''Kemono Friends promotional collaboration with the card game WIXOSS in 2015. Signed foil "Secret Rare" copies of her card were also released as part of the promotional campaign. * Ezo Red Fox is another Friend who've been featured as a mascot for a Kemono Friends product other than the franchise's main mascot Serval who served as the mascot and secondary main character of the manga Kemono Friends: Youkoso Japari Park e!. * Ezo Red Fox was featured along with Silver Fox in the Kerorin (ケロリン) Bathtub collaboration, which originally featured Serval as the art design, but it was changed to the foxes because their episode was related with the hot spring. External Links *キタキツネ(けものフレンズ) - Ezo Red Fox's Nicovideo Encyclopedia Page *キタキツネ - Japanese Game Walkthorough Site Category:Characters Category:Friends Category:Foxes Category:Voiced by Saitou Yuka Category:Voiced by Mimori Suzuko Category:IUCN Status: LC Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dogs